J Cayden
by killedbydrapery
Summary: The government has infected the worlds population with a vampiric virus.Some went crazy, others evolved with superhuman powers, but much shorter lifespans. The government made a cure, but some families resisted. Cayden must find a way to make a better lif
1. Chapter 1

1

1

"_Cayden!" _said a disgustingly singsong voice.

Without turning around he quipped, "You do know we're in a hurry, right?"

"We're all done loading the car. Just waiting on you…again."

Cayden shot her a look and resumed looking for his gun.

"You've never been very good at looking for things," Ally said lightly.

He straightened up from under his pew, looking around. They were in the bomb shelter, the pews having been brought down from the old church above them ages ago. He slept in the third pew from the door, the blankets for his bed heaped at one end. At the other, where Ally was staring sadly now, were stacks upon stacks of books.

"What?"

She pointed sadly at the top of the highest stack of books at something metallic glinting in the dim light of the open door.

"Oh -right. Let's go then." He said as he swept up the large gun.

He led the way up the stairs, the most theatrical exasperated sigh following him.

They were walking through their small city. Coming out of the church bomb shelter they all slept in, strolling past the empty general stores and other odd shops. They lived in southern Georgia, close the Corporations Wall. It was a small, out-of-the-way city, off of any major roads and close to a spring for fresh water.

The group was waiting around the car, laughing. There were three guys and two girls. All around Caydens age, sixteen. Macky, short for Mackenzie, was a year younger. Macky was and had been Caydens best friend since they were born. He was a little shorter than Cayden, about 5'7 and dark-skinned. Anytime these salvage missions turned up fruitless he would insist on stopping at a hair salon and get obnoxious hair color. Today he was an obscene blue. Macky threw the keys to Cayden; he always got shotgun. As Ally loaded into the backseat with the others, Sam, Caydens older brother by three years, said, "Sorry, couldn't find a black one," nodding at the car.

"As long as it's got plenty of gas…. We got a long way to go."

"Don't worry Cay," said a smile voice in the back seat, "maybe we'll find something good this trip."

Cayden exchanged a look with Macky. These salvage operations had been going on for years. They were like birds picking the bones of anything left over before the disease wiped out the entire population. The problem was that past generations had gotten everything locally over the years. They had to travel farther and farther out each year to find more supplies.

"And then what, Ducky?"

"Why Cayden, we could give up this penniless existence, retiring in luxury and riches!" Ducky said, trying to keep herself from smiling. That was Ducky. She thought everything she said was funny. Nobody had ever seen her without a smile on her face. She was the youngest of the group, fourteen.

They drove along in silence for a while. The radio was turned on, the volume too low, but it was only static anyways. Music hadn't come through those speakers in ages. But every community like theirs had a radio on in case of emergencies. Other communities were in charge of keeping everyone who had chosen this way of life as informed and united as possible through the now unused radio waves. They'd tune in every once in a blue moon to tell every one of known government bomb drops or whereabouts of vampire raiding parties on the move.

Ducky was itching to break the silence.

"What would happen if we tried recovering the goods from those deserted cities near the Wall?"

"I dunno, Dee," Macky began in a richly condescending voice, "maybe that's where all our riches lie? Maybe you could carve your initials in the Wall if you get close enough?"

"We'd get tagged, Duck," said Sam, "They'd start dropping every bomb they had on Georgia and our little 'hide-right-under-their-noses' plan would be completely blown!"

"Hmm." Ducky crossed her arms and began humming _Georgia on my Mind._

"She's got a point though," started Sam, "If things get desperate enough…"

"Things not desperate enough for you?" Cayden eyes flicked questioningly at Sam in the rearview mirror.

"Quit being such a pessimist, Cay," came Allys demanding end to this line of conversation and they fell back into silence.

Finally, they came to a new city. You could always tell because, if a city had been searched before, it was common courtesy to tie colored string or some material in view along the entrance roads. They passed a lot.

When they finally came to a good area Cayden parked the car and went back to pop the trunk, taking out the ammunition. They geared up and started walking down the main shop road, Sam up front.

"You know, these trips would be a lot more efficient if we didn't have to carry all this ammo with us," said Ally in a whisper.

"Yeah?" said Cayden, "and I bet these trips would more efficient than that if we could use you as bait for the vampires while we work. Feeling helpful?"

"You wouldnt d-"

"Shh!"

"Ducky, stay in the middle of the road," Sam advised.

"Well," she complained, "you guys seemed too busy with your ever witty arguments, so I decided to see if we wanted any of these stores. Theres a general store over here."

"Fair point. You and Sam start in there," said Ally.

"Why? So you can take pushover Cayden and find your stupid black shoes?" said Ducky waspishly.

"Maybe," she said with a sly glance at Cayden, who crossed his arms.

They took off in the opposite direction, wandering tensely down the derelict, dusty road. The town still seemed to be in running order; except for the fact it was overgrown with shrubbery, there was no electricity and certainly had been no people around for years. Luckily, there was no sign of a struggle; this town wasnt ever hit by the vampires.

They walked in silence, letting the abandonment of the city wash over them.

The government buses had simply pulled in and lined up in the roads. They demanded everyone to drop everything they were doing and that they board the buses immediately. A quarantine was going into effect. People, by that time, were already scared, latching on to any hope for the nightmare to stop. Theyd already heard all the stories and lost family. Bloodthirsty vampires by the thousands had already cut the population in half...

"You ever stop to think just how scared these people were to just drop everything, leaving their keys in their car, supper burning...to just trust the government after everything theyd put them through?" asked Ally in a whisper, "When it was common knowledge that they were the ones that infected everyone in the first place?"

"People were scared of their government, Al," said Cayden, "not the virus."

"Cheer up, Ally. Theres a shoe store," said Macky.

She shot a pleading look at Cayden.

"Oh cmon! Im _not_ a push-over! We have priorities!" he was faltering under her look and decided it best to change the subject, "Lets go in that clothing store there and see if there something good we can find to trade tomorrow.

Ally put on her best pouty look.

"Sheesh, well get them on the way out," he muttered, defeated.

Macky passed by him into the store and muttered something that very much sounding like "sucker."

The town was quite quaint and there were only second hand clothing stores and 'ye olde' hobby shops. The store they entered now had a manikin in the window sporting a muumuu with very bright colors and an interesting floral pattern.

'Nice taste, Cay."

"What? It looks very...soft. Ill buy it for you if you ask nicely?"

"I hate you." She said simply.

Of course she didnt need new clothes. She had plenty and took good care of them. Contrary to the guys at home who seemed to simply rip them to shreds daily and throw them on the ground. But these leftover clothes had lasted ages from when the virus hit and fell apart very easily.

Ally was wearing a loose red dress and her staple black Converse, shed wear them with anything. Not to mention the gun slung over her back. She looked out of place in a store like this.

Cayden stood on guard while the other two filled a cart with the highest quality of clothes and shoes they could find, which wasnt that high.

"Cayden, what d'ya think?" She'd found another muu-muu. She held it up to her, smiling, tossing her long brown hair over it as if to ask if it went well with her hair. The dress was neon green with a huge pouch on the chest bearing an ugly stitched kitten.

Cayden raised one eyebrow. Macky burst out laughing, clutching his side.

"Well...," he said, searching for the words, deciding he really couldnt, "its lovely. But it does seem a bit big on you. And, look, the kitten has the same big buggy brown eyes as you. How charming."

"Do you really like it? Its okay that its too big, Ill wear it to sleep in. And the kitten _is_ adorable. I think I'll keep it," she threw it over her arm. As she did Cayden spun fast toward the window. A sound caught his attention. Something fell and broke outside.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Yeah." He heard the sound of both of them cocking their guns and drawing closer to him.

"Could it be the others?" Macky asked.

"Too close."

Cayden exchanged a look with them both; they knew what to do. They both nodded and swiftly went out the back door.

Cayden slowly eased out the front door. Any vampire out there would stay in the dark and it was getting into dusk, they didn't have much time. There was a small, dark alleyway next to the shop, he was sure that was where the sound came from. He made eye contact with Ally lying on the roof of the opposite build. She gave him a serious nod and pointed straight under her, then held up four fingers. Cayden muttered a curse under his breath. They were outnumbered.

He looked down the street for the others, nowhere to be seen, and resigned himself for the fight. He looked at Ally again and mouthed "Macky?" She gave a thumbs up. They were as ready as they were going to get. He nodded again at Ally and she pulled out her gun silently, nodding at Macky at the other end of the alley to do the same. Cayden held up three fingers, Ally copied. He dropped one finger, so did Ally. He closed his eyes, preparing his eyes for the dark. Dropped another finger. He inched around the corner with the tip of his gun. Took a deep breath.

He dropped his pointer.

Ally began shooting straight down, causing a distraction, not to mention shooting one in the head. One down. At the same time Cayden leaped around the corner shooting. Frightened of the gunfire coming from two directions, they took off to the opposite end of the alley.The closest vampire, however, was aggravated. He leaped at Cayden, angry, as he finished off his friend behind him. Two down.

"Ahh!" The vampire locked his dirty hands around Caydens gun. It was a disgusting sight. It was so close to him. The smell of dried blood coming from it was enough to suffocate him. Its fangs were abnormally long. Its eyes huge black marbles stuck in its pale, dirty skin.

Cayden tried to jerk the gun away, but these were the only creatures in the world stronger than he was. The vampire was getting frustrated though, bloodthirsty. Cayden felt the ground shake subtly- the others heard and were coming to help. The vampire got distracted and Cayden was able to snatch away his gun. Almost instantly, the creature, refocused, grabbed his face and shoulder, jaws open. Cayden could taste its dirty hand in his open mouth. Its fingernails drove deep into his skin. Sickened, he rammed the gun into his chin, knocking him back.

With a quick climactic click of his gun, he pulled the trigger. Three down for sure. At the other end of the alley he could hear the sounds of a struggle and rushed towards it. Ally was still on the roof, ready to shoot as soon as she had a clear shot. Macky finished one that now lay broken at the base of the brick wall behind the store. Another had come. Sam was holding it in an arm lock, gun knocked away. Ally yelled for him to let go, he did, backing away quickly. Ally fired.

They were clear.

A voice came from behind Macky, it was Ducky, and she sounded terrified.

"_More_."

They turned toward her. Seven more vampires whipped out from behind various alley walls.

"Run?"

"Everyone! Move! Now!" Cayden stayed at the entrance of the alleyway, shooing everyone past him, into to the alley, towards the car. He quickly jumped in behind them, urging them faster. He experienced a moment of sudden terror, his stomach dropping, when he realized Ally wasnt one running in front of him. Then realized she was probably running away on the roofs.

They could see the car up ahead. They heard, with a huge relief, it rev up. Ally got there faster and was ready for them.

But the vampires were gaining, it was dusk and they could smell the blood in the wounds they'd inflicted.

Ally was already moving before Cayden even opened the door. He held her pace and jumped in, Sam falling on top of him immediately after. Macky fell in from the other side. Ducky held on to the window, being dragged along by the car, tiring. Macky reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in.

The car sped onward.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2

A young woman was crying, clutching her baby close to her chest in a very small cave in the back of the woods. Her husband approached with a sad look on his face.

AEve, please, sweetheart, dont worry. Well be okay. He placed a handful of berries on the ground. He stood up, looking over his shoulder, his hand on the small handgun in the waistband of his jeans.

Eve was muttering. Her eyes were clamped tight shut. Her face was dirty, her hair disheveled and she had several small bloody scratches on her check and neck. She sounded so scared.

ADont let it be dark, _don__t_ let it be dark.

Will sat next to her and pulled her close. His eyes watered to see his wife so broken. Her blood and tears were on their sons' face.

AI wont let anything hurt you two. I promise.

She sniffed, clutching him closer to her.

He held her like that for what felt like hours in the silence as he watched it get steadily darker and darker.

"_Don't let it be dark_."

Then, steadily growing out of the silence, was a buzzing sound. Will looked up, thousands of new possible nightmares running through his head. It was getting louder.

"Eve," he sounded anxious, "C'mon. I think… I think I hear a car."

Eve didn't hear the buzzing over her own sobs and instantly thought he was going crazy.

"Will," her voice cracked, "please, it's getting dark…"

He knew his wife was too frightened to move, but he couldn't leave her here to go check the road. He had to check, too, they needed help desperately.

He took her arm and spoke softly, as if to a skidish animal.

"Eve, you know we can't stay out here much longer. If this is really a car then we might find civiled people. We have to go now, honey, before it's gone. Now. C'mon," he pulled her up gently but firmly, she still trusted him, "Hurry. This way."

They rushed to the main road, Will almost dragging her in all his hope.

Will left Eve in the tree line where he could see keep an eye on her, but out of harms way, and came to stand in the middle of the road. It was black and shiny whatever it was. He waved his hand and heard his wife whimper.

_It had to be a car. Please let it be a car._

It was getting closer.

What if they didn't stop? What if the vampires had learned to drive? What if they stopped and wouldn't take them? What if they simply didn't have room?

It was slowing down.

_Thank God…please._

He stepped to the side as they pulled up in front of him. They rolled down the window. His and his wife's fate was being slowly revealed by the speed of the window.

They were kids. It was a car full of children. The oldest looked about seventeen. And they looked incredibly beat up and tired. The girl driver looked to be in the best shape, but didn't look to be anywhere near of age to be driving. She looked younger than she probably was with her long brown hair and big brown eyes. Too innocent.

"Hi!" she said it brightly but Will could tell it cost a great effort. "Can we help you?"

He realized his mouth was open. Well, if this was his miracle, he'd take it. At least it wasn't trying to eat his face. He snapped his jaw closed.

"Yes. Please. My wife and I," he motioned for his wife to join him, "and my baby son, we managed to get out of the governments hold, but we don't know where to go from here. We've been out here for two days and barely survived some vampires that attacked us! I can't believe they're real….

At that remark all the kids in the car exchanged a glance and turned back to smile at the man.

He took a step back in alarm.

"Your teeth!" The drivers' expression turned to pity. "B- But your not…?"

"Vampires?" supplied to kid in the passenger seat, leaning forward. He had the aura of being the one in charge of these kids. He had black hair that went everywhere and a gruesome looking scar running from his temple straight down past a black string necklace that dropped down past his collar along with the scar. "Technically, yes. But we promise not to bite."

He finished with a smile. Will had to trust him. He took a deep breath.

"So. Will you help us?" The boy stared at him for a long moment. Will didn't know what he saw there, but he nodded.

"Our car is a little full though," he added hesitantly.

Wills face dropped severely.

"Don't worry," the female driver added kindly, shooting a look at the boy, "he won't leave you to rot."

"Well, Ally is obviously volunteering to stay in the forest with the vampires. She didn't get much action today anyway. Anyone else?" he said looking around. They all sat in the back looking as crippled and tired as possible, which wasn't hard.

"Fine, I'll stay. Macky drive," as they all began to switch seats, he added, "_Hurry back._ I've fought enough vampires today."

Will went over to take his wife by the arm. As he helped her into the backseat with Ducky he was muttering his thanks.

Cayden stared Macky in the eye as he started the car.

"_Hurry." _Macky gave him a wink. "And give me your gun." He handed him the gun and sped off.

He and Ally walked down the middle of the road at night with their guns out. She was turned, walking backwards, watching their back.

"You really think we can handle more people? And a baby nonetheless?"

"No."

Silence.

"Cay. I know you couldn't leave them, but what if we could find another community willing to take them?"

"Really? You tell me how that works out, yeah?" He was working himself up after all of today's events. "Everybody on this side of the Wall is just as desperate for food as we are! And did you see our haul? We didn't get those clothes loaded before the vampires came! We have to live on that little bit Sam and them loaded from that general store. Which _isn't_ enough, Al," his breathing was ragged.

Ally had remained silent during his little rant. She retained her stony stare on the road behind them that they'd already walked. He never could be angry around her.

"Well, let's just keep an ear out. They have the vaccine, so they'll be living for a years longer than us and that might be worth something to somebody. Having Vicory has helped us a lot."

Silence.

AI miss being able to watch the stars. She said later.

AYoure supposed to be watching the road. Unless you really didnt get enough action today? he argued incredulously.

AOh, cmon Cay, she added nonplused, Awhen was the last time you saw them?

Cayden thought about it. He didnt look at the stars as he thought about it. The smell of todays events was still on him, making it feel too real. He really didn't want to be attacked again. He kept his eyes on the road and thought.

Flashing lights and chaos sped through his memory. His name being screamed.

_Cayden!_

He slowly traced a finger along the scar down the side of his face.

Ally was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She looked scared to say anything to him.

ACayden...I didnt... she faded off, lost.

They both seemed to be remembering what a serious danger the bombs were. The chances of your city being hit were slim, but real. Some community out there, right now, was being massacred, parents dying before they had to, children's lives being cut so much shorter….

It was obscene.

They were both looking to the sky now, trying to see a star that was too bright growing tense as the dark night pushed tighter around them.

AI hear them coming. Cayden seemed to be trying to whisper without breaking their silence. Ally looked alarmed for a moment, then relaxed as she realized he was talking about the car. Their acute hearing allowed them to hear the car from miles off. Cayden took off his guns flashlight and flashed it once at Macky, and he heard the car slow down.

Macky finally pulled up beside them, grinning like crazy.

AStill alive then? You two enjoy your quiet little walk in the dark?

AGet out. Cayden demanded. He hopped out of the drivers' seat. AHow are the Newbies doing?

AAlright, he said as he got in the back with Ally, Sam was shotgun.

ATheyre pretty confused about our version of civilization and what we are exactly, Sam took over Mackys ever non-informative answer, AWe left them with Vicory who found them a place to sleep. They were a bit freaked out as to why we were sleeping in a bomb shelter. The woman kept muttering 'Don't let it be dark.' I can't believe two humans survived a vampire attack. They've been through some crap, Cay."

"Yeah? Who hasn't?" He muttered.

"True." Sam sighed.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Cayden pulled the car next to the shelter door. They all got out heavily, muttered goodnight and made their way to their pews. The last thing Cayden heard before he drifted off was the soft static from the radio in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

3

3

"You're not thinking of going back to that town, are you?" Sam asked.

Cayden took a deep breath. "We don't have enough ammo to sustain another attack like yesterdays…. We need to trade but we have nothing to trade." He looked up helplessly at Sam.

Sam seemed to think it over for a moment. "It'd be a gamble, but we could trade the little we have for ammunition and have another go with a salvage operation, strictly for food?" Cayden shot him a skeptical look.

"We'd never recover enough food in a day to live off of. We'd need to salvage everyday, then we wouldn't have food or ammo. And that's assuming we're lucky and make it out alive everytime! And have you noticed a certain pattern to our luck lately?"

Sam looked at him seriously. He knew Cayden would never risk a life like that, and he knew how desperate they were. He shouldn't have suggested it. Cayden would never risk his friends' lives like that, it'd be suicide.

"You'll make the right decision, Jay," he said reassuringly, "Why don't you ask Vicory, she's probably seen this before? I'll get Ducky and load the cargo."

"Fine," he snapped, irritated by the attempted use of his first name, he shot Sam another helpless look as he left. Sam watched him go, regretting that he turned nineteen and gave him this burden.

Cayden entered the church. Vicory was there, showing the couple around, Ducky was hovering over Ally who was playing the decrepit piano quietly against the wall. Everyone knew that was her piano. Her acute hearing allowed her to retune it. It was somehow common knowledge that she would unquestionably kill anyone who touched it. Nobody knew how that rumor got started.

"Duck!" She ignored him, watching Ally.

"Duck!" She crossed her arms, starring harder at Allys hands.

"DUCK!"

"GOOSE!" She turned sharply around to face him. "Jeez, Cay, what do you want?"

"We need to get out of here in an hour. Sam needs your help loading the cargo." He ignored her temper, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the door. She stalked out with an annoyed huff.

Through the little spat, Ally hadn't quit playing. Vicory was explaining something quietly to the couple and Cayden didn't want to interrupt, so he came to stand where Ducky was a moment ago. Hovering.

"Shouldn't you be doing something leaderly?" she quipped, the music not stopping. She was playing something slow and beautiful. All the sheet music was closed in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be doing something…subordinate-ish?"

She stopped playing right in the middle of a phrase and swiveled around on the bench to face him. "I was setting the mood. It's a hard job. Somebody's got to do it. What are we doing today?"

Cayden crossed his arms. "We have to get to Austens community soon. A lot of other communities are coming to trade today. I don't know what we'll find there, but we got to try." He lost himself in thought.

Ally moved over and patted the bench beside her. Cayden shot a look over his shoulder to see if Vicory was done, she held up her finger to say she'd be done momentarily.

Cayden sat down next to her. She began to play four chords in a jaunty little melody that he knew was too easy for her. Heart & Soul. Duh. He smiled to himself as he began to play the melody. As Cayden tried, he got steadily worse and worse trying to remember how it went and Ally laughed mockingly. Vicory silently came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Having fun?" she said with a small smile, her blue eyes happy. She looked terribly tired though, and she should. She'd been spending all her time in their makeshift infirmary with the pregnant parents, she being the only one alive to know how to help. Now there was this new couple to show around, it was exciting for her, but she wanted to get past the preliminaries. They reminded her of herself and James and she very much wanted to hear their story.

She had the softest, saddest blue eyes that had seen too much. She just turned fifty-three and her hair had long since turned gray, she wore it short, pulled back behind her head. Everyone said she resembled Cayden. They had the same face shape, same soft eyes. She was his grandmother. She was everyone's grandmother in a way. Vicory was the only one alive to have watched generations pass before her eyes. She had to watch them live and die. Watch them be happy and sad. Her husband, James, who was supposed to be beside her now had been dead for eight years. Everyone came to her for guidance.

"I need your help." He said with a small smile still left over. Vicory raised her eyebrows. Cayden took a deep breath, sobering up. "We don't have much to trade today. But there could be opportunities open if we go today, since a lot of traders are there. But I don't know what to get. If I get food, we won't get enough. If I get ammo, we'll waste it getting food that we may not find. If I try to go back and get the clothes we didn't get to pack yesterday, by the time we get there, everything good will be gone anyway." He finally stopped, breathless.

She looked at him sadly.

"Jamie," his eyes locked on hers at the sound of his real name, she was the only one who called him that, "There's no definite answer to this. Just go down there with what you have and see what opportunities you have. You'll get through this.

"And when you get back I want you to take care of these people," motioning at the couple whispering in the corner, "I've told the story too much." She walked back to them after a moment. Even though she didn't really give any substantial advice, he somehow felt calmer. He knew he could only work with what he had.

Ally, who had been quiet through the whole exchange, now took Caydens arm and pulled him toward the car.

Sam and Ducky were shutting the trunk, sadly, they didn't even have to tie it down this time, their load was so small. Macky was off to the side-tormenting Flea, everyone's favorite four-year-old. Flea bounced up and down, her curls bouncing with her. Apparently, Macky had said something that was making her all hoppy and shrieky in excitement.

"Oh, please! Please, please, please!"

"Uh…Cay?" He said nervously.

"What'd you do?"

"You know that stupid kazoo of hers? OW!!" She was kicking his shin hard.

"It is not stupid, Mack! And you stole it!"

"Anyway, she wouldn't shut up blowin' on it and I sorta said she could come with us if she could get it back from me." By the time he finished his explanation, Flea had already strapped into Mackys seat and was impatiently waiting for them, hanging out the window. "And she did." If his dark skin would allow it, he'd be blushing in his embarrassment.

"Right," said Cayden, trying his utmost not to laugh, the others already were, "I suppose she'll just have to take your place then. She can handle your jobs fine, right Flea?"

"He has jobs?!" They all laughed, except Macky who folded his arms.

"Actually," said Ducky, who was sitting on the trunk, "I don't really want to go, Vicory needs some help, so you can have my spot. Which is in the backseat, by the way Macky." She hopped off the car and sauntered inside.

"C'mon. We have to get there before the good stuff is gone."

They loaded in. Flea took out her kazoo and blew nonstop, her eyes always flicking hopefully into the side mirror at Macky to see if he was going to explode soon.

Austen watched as people began arriving. Cars began sparsely riding into their city. One by one. The turnout was getting smaller every month. They lined up along the street, opening trunks. It was like a sick replica of a past that had long since vanished. All the people, the activity. They looked like real vendors for a moment, it looked like a real town.

He finally recognized one of the groups coming in and waved them over. Cayden climbed out of the car and walked to Austen, grinning. Ally ran past Cayden to give him a hug.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." He looked them over, "You've grown," eyeing Flea, "All of you." Austen had a huge smile on his face. His brown eyes were filled with happiness, his red hair went everywhere. They'd grown up with him, he was everybody's best friend.

"Yeah, you too," said Ally, also grinning, "and is that…stubble?" She looked over at Cayden, "How come you don't have that, you're the same age?!"

"Do too." He said, his ego wounded.

"Oh. Okay." She shook her head at Austin.

Austen gave a short laugh, watching the pair.

"So, what'd you guys bring?"

"Not much. We just brought what we had, we're hoping for a good deal." He looked speculatively at Austen.

"Actually, I might know just the thing…its not much, but it should hold you over. Somebody in Florida came up last week with a huge stash of ammo they found and they're basically giving it away. You can use what you brought for food. But I got the ammo stashed, it's not going anywhere, let's go sit down. Have you heard anything? Any news?" He led them inside an old fast food restaurant. Flea began blowing her kazoo in her boredom. Macky instantly bristled at the sound, snuck up behind while she was in the middle of a particularly high-pitched whirl, and snatched it out of her mouth. He held it up triumphantly. But at the murderous look on Fleas face darted out the door quickly, Flea took off after him.

They were standing in the doorway of the restaurant about to enter. Sam heaved a dramatic sigh.

"I suppose I'll keep an eye on them. Make sure she doesn't hurt him too bad. I'll meet you at the car later. Good to see you again, Austen." With a wave he took off after the others.

"Right," said Cayden, motioning inside after the scene, "Anyway. You're the big tradesman, you also gossip like an old woman. You tell us what's new."

Austen laughed. "Well, there hasn't been much. Keep your radios on though. The governments V-Day is coming up and we're thinking of celebrating with them, obviously for different reasons." He eyed Cayden for a moment, wondering if he should give his next piece if news. He started hesitantly, "We got news from a community in the north. Somebody died at eighteen."

A stony silence followed. Austen licked his lips nervously. He shouldn't have said anything. He hurried to reassure them, "It's only one case. I haven't heard of this happening anywhere else. It could just be a fluke."

"Sam just turned nineteen two months ago." Cayden said in a whisper, "A fluke can happen to anyone."

"Don't worry about it, Cay. There's nothing you can do." It wasn't Austen who spoke this time, but Ally. Cayden didn't respond, so Ally took over.

"Can we have the ammunition now? We kinda have to get back. We found some more escapees yester-"

"More?!" Austens eyebrows shot up, "Its been happening more frequently lately. I've heard from some of the other communities near the Wall. They're calling them immortal since they live so long."

"Yeah, well," Cayden took over again, "There's two of them and their unvaccinated kid. We already have Vicory. I don't know if we can support anymore-"

"Austen, just ask around, would you? See if anyone might want them as an asset."

"Will do. You guys better get out here and get some food before you end up paying too much. I'll go listen for the kazoo, she if I can get some help loading your ammo." Cayden and Ally went to get food as Austen made his way to their car.

Watching Flea tackle Macky never got old. Sam stood on the side of the street with a small smile on his face. The other traders walked by with the same smile, laughing occasionally when Macky screamed. Flea had him pinned to the ground, but Macky kept the toy out of her reach.

The crowd began to thin. Sam decided this was taking far to long, they needed to catch up with the others soon. He started forward to help pry Flea off and suddenly went blind.

From far away it seemed he felt a pain in his knees as fell to the ground. He clapped his hands to his head and fell over.

The pain was so all consuming. Like someone had lit a torch in his head and was now trying to force his skull open with sheer force. It was throbbing and burning. It had to stop. He had to die now, no one could possibly live through this, and no one should. His hands were in his hair, pulling. It was pure agony.

Make it stop.

_Please._

And it did.

As quickly as it had hit it left. He was sweating and breathing hard. Suddenly, he was aware of Mackys hand on his shoulder. Fleas silent tears made him feel contaminated. He was marked now. He was dying.

Macky jumped when Sam abruptly took his wrist, looking him dead in the eye.

"Don't tell Cayden."

They stared at each other for a long moment, Sam's eyes flicking to Flea periodically to make sure she agreed. She would, he knew. But Macky was Caydens best friend.

Finally, he nodded.

Sam swallowed. Holding Mackys eyes a bit longer.

"C'mon then. Let's get back."

They didn't say anything else about it. They walked back in silence. Macky held the kazoo, Flea didn't notice.

They were on their way back home. Sam and Ally sat in the back having a conversation about what all they got today. Flea sat with her hands in her lap beside Ally. Cayden fully expected a play-by-play from Macky of what Flea did him, but he was staring determinedly out the window.

"What's wrong with you?" Cayden asked quietly.

Macky looked up, looking guilty at having been caught doing absolutely nothing.

"Nothing," he arranged his face innocently, "just tired."

"Oh. Flea got her kazoo back then?"

"Mmm."

He gave up on his friend for the moment and listened to the conversation in the back.

"He didn't ask for anything in return for the artillery?" Sam asked skeptically. He was talking more than usual.

"They said they had a huge lot from Florida. He let us give him an IOU, but knowing him, he'll never call on it."

"He said that they'd yell for us soon. He's trying to expand his shelter and needs some grunt work done," Cayden contradicted.

"Why is he expanding?" asked Sam.

"He's taken up some new cause to help the next generation as much as he can. He's making more room." Cayden sighed and mumbled, "Basically, he's trying to fight a war, but doesn't know who or how to fight."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Suddenly the static of the quiet radio began to crackle.

"Music!"

"Turn it up!"

Cayden turned the knob. It wasn't from the other communities in charge of the radio.

"It's coming from behind the Wall!"

The signal wasn't clear at all. A garbled mechanical voice stopped talking and music started. It was wordless. A terribly happy, bright melody tried to force its way through the static. There were only strings playing very fast.

"How come," Cayden wondered, "every time we pick up their signal they're always playing music with no words that makes you want to go out and get a lot of fluffy kittens?"

Ally answered, her voice was sullen, "Control. They only want people thinking happy thoughts. Vicory told me they don't have any musicians or artists anymore."

The static was winning over the melody, slowing over-taking it completely. Cayden turned it back down as they neared home.


	4. Chapter 4

4

4

Vicory and Cayden made their way to the back of the underground shelter where Will and Eve had escaped to immediately following dinner. They still weren't comfortable in their company. It still wasn't dark, so they had the underground to themselves.

"How much have you told them?" Cayden asked as they walked.

"Nothing. I've only shown them around is all. I think you should tell it. I've said it so many times, I leave important facts out."

Cayden sighed. He was in for a long night.

"Why do you want _me_ to tell it?

"It'll be a good experience for you, Jamie." She said evasively.

They came to stand outside the couples curtained off area in the back corner. They had wanted to be together only one pew could be found anyway. Cayden could see the edges of the multicolored blankets creeping out from under the curtain. There were other curtained areas all along the rest of the back wall that served as their makeshift hospital.

Cayden gave another heavy sigh as Vicory pushed him in.

Hi." Will and Eve looked up at his anticlimactic greeting. They were sitting cross-legged on the blankets. One particularly colorful blanket was bundled up between them into a small, improvised crib.

"Hello. Are you Jamie?"

"Cayden."

"But Vicory sa-"

"It's Cayden, _she_ calls me Jamie. I don't think I ever found out your names…?

"Will."

"Eve. And this is our daughter, Libby."

They were silent for a moment, unsure how to begin.

"Vicory has been refusing to answer our questions about your history here. Apparently your version is much different from our governments?"

"Yeah. A bit." Cayden said with his eyebrows raised. He ran his tongue over his teeth, thinking about where to begin.

"Are you really a vampire?" Eve prompted breathlessly, Will shot her a look. Cayden gave a small smile and shrugged.

"Well,_ I_ like garlic." The couple starred at him, Eve was not at all appeased by his answer.

"No," he said, making his answer more clear, "That was just the media having fun. Listen, I have something, give me one second." He left quickly through the curtains, his pointer finger up.

Cayden walked to his pew and began searching. After some time, Allys voice popped clearly and mockingly into his head.

You've never been very good at looking for things.

Cayden straightened up, bothered, from looking under his pew and closed his eyes, trying to remember where he put it. It was in a book that had a particular title so as to help him remember. His eyes snapped open as he made a mental note to tell Ally he found something on his own. He dug up his copy of _Interview with a Vampire_, chuckling at the irony of the title. Swiftly, he opened the cover and slid out the newspaper clipping.

Walking back, he handled the clipping carefully; it was so old it was like tissue. He approached the curtain again and lifted a hand to pull it back when he heard hushed whispers from the other side.

"They're _not _ normal, Will!" Eves angry hiss came. "That boy, he's _sixteen_ and some sort of leader. And you saw that little girl move that car to get her toy! She had to be only four of five! They're _dangerous, _Will!"

"You don't know that," his whisper was calm, but uncertain, "Let's just listen to what he has to say."

"But what about Libby? Is she going to be like them or like the ones who attacked us? I don't want her to be different at all! We'll have done this to her, Will! If she _is_ different…"

Cayden could tell that Will didn't know what to say to that as the silence grew behind the curtain. He steeled himself to go in and pretend he hadn't heard anything. He took a deep breath.

"Got it." Holding up the clipping. They both had jumped at his entrance Will tried to wipe the emotion from his face with a small smile and reached out for the clipping.

Cayden handed it over and watched critically as their eyes swept across to huge headline: "_Vampirism: War Halted" _Cayden heard Eve give the faintest whimper, even her husband couldn't have heard it as they sat hovering together over the newspaper.

With a resigned sigh and a look at his wife, Will began to read the piece.

"_Last night, word from Washington reached the ears of this country. The president has put a halt to the war and soldiers are being sent home. A temporary treaty has been negotiated between our two powers allowing China to clean up an internal conflict that is sweeping their country. Though the war has been suspended, this is not the time to let our guard down. _

_The conflict in China was first realized by one of its soldiers on the frontline. A translation of his account follows: 'We were getting ready to man the turret, orders had come through that American planes were heading our way. Suddenly, the soldier next to me fell over in pain, but nobody was shooting at us. I ordered another officer to help him while I loaded the turret. He jumps up, his eyes were completely black, and attacks the officer there to help without a gun, ripping and biting at him. He died. Nobody knew what was happening, they just knew our officer was dead. Suddenly the soldier begins running toward another man, his mindset was completely savage. Somebody finally shot the savage soldier before he got to anyone else. We still don't know what was really happening.'_

_Since this firsthand account from the frontlines, many more have been turning up throughout Asia, mainly from soldiers. Some accounts even tell that some don't go savage like the soldier in China. Accounts will also tell of abilities gained by a man, suddenly able to throw heavy shrapnel miles away or spot enemy aircraft too far away. _

_This epidemic is being contained and dealt with by some of Chinas best scientist. A study from which explains common symptoms from those infected. Included among them are increased strength, heightened senses, stronger bones, faster healing rate, faster metabolism, and longer teeth._

_Washington has completely suspended all traveling to and from China in hope that this epidemic will not spread into the Western Hemisphere.__** CONTINUED A-4**_'

Everyone was quiet for a moment as Will finished. He looked at his and put his hand on her wrist.

"That article was written about two years before the virus was known in the United States," said Cayden.

"But," Will started, "Even behind the Wall we know the U.S. government was responsible for the creation of the epidemic. Was it created to be a weapon against the Chinese?"

"That's what China thought in the beginning. But assessing blame didn't really matter much at the time. The virus was spreading fast through the country. People were being infected by the hundreds daily. China was already on the United States bad side because of the war. If they started pointing fingers or going on the offensive in any way, the war would start again at full force. China needed to deal with domestic issues right away, because the virus was spreading very fast.

"But no. It wasn't a war weapon. I suppose that is where this all starts," he said as he took a seat in the opposite corner, "With why the government made the virus in the first place."

Cayden leaned his head back, closing his eyes. How to start was always the problem. Finally, he licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"There was a secret government funded society- isn't that how all those stories start?" The couple looked confused, "Sorry, I read a lot. Anyway. They were developing a way to make a soldier more battle hardy for war. The government didn't think a soldiers life warranted more expensive armor or protection." Cayden leaned back against the wall, getting into the story, forgetting about Will and Eve.

"They were trying to change people biologically, make them …_better_. That's where they went wrong. The guy in charge, I think his name was White, had this big dream of a bunch of undefeatable American soldiers. They tested it on animals at first. But White was friends with a bunch of important people. Laws were passed, making it legal for human testing. But only on soldiers employed by the United States about to go into active duty on the frontlines." Cayden gave them a significant look, motioning his head at the article.

"I think it was seventy-two percent of those tested with the strand reacted successfully, _at first_. For everyone that they deemed a _successful _case, their symptoms were the same as those in the article, except a bit diluted. The rest -the other twenty-eight percent- their bodies couldn't handle it, they went crazy. They weren't human anymore…. That's why they only come out at night and they're so violent. _We_ call _them_ 'vampires' because they're actually monsters.

"White was so eager to show off a successful case, he sent them straight to the front lines without hesitation. The virus is passed through blood and wars aren't short of that. The virus spread. Far and wide.

"Into China." Eve said breathlessly, her voice shook. Cayden nodded.

"The United States pretended to be surprised at Chinas misfortune just like the rest of the world. They pulled out of the war with the pretense of care and concern. But they really just wanted to stop before anyone found out it was them that made it. They could keep it under wraps until they figured out a cure.

"But other countries couldn't contain those whose bodies were unable to handle the disease, the savages. Their symptoms are far more extreme than ours are. They have to live in the dark, their eyes are so sensitive, and they're far more violent and much stronger. They're the reason this epidemic grew so fast and so wide. They were so bloodthirsty. Every time they raided a city, most of the population was killed or changed. Humans shunned those that were changed. The Chinese government fell apart because nobody wanted a vampire in charge, thinking this new species would rule.

"The virus was still spreading. Other nations were getting it. Travelling wasn't being closed down fast enough. Once the virus was in, people would close their borders and it was too late by then.

"The United States, on the other hand, were watching other nations fall apart with their doors closed, they couldn't help and didn't want to in case someone found out their secret. It'd destroy everything they had left. Their soldiers had come home from the halted war and were told forcibly to keep what was done to them quiet. But slowly it began to leak out. The disease was passed to their children and loved ones. Some of them went savage, the odds weren't the best. Just like what they'd been hearing on the news from the foreign nations. It began to slowly happen in the United States. It followed the same pattern. The vampire population grew and the humans died at their hands or were changed.

"Soon enough, the entire world was in a state of sheer panic. This would be about seventeen years after the article. A new symptom was noticed sometime along the way. Life span was…short. A lot shorter. You get nineteen or so years left from when you're infected. But it was only for those that changed without the violent symptoms. The savages outlived them easily. So even _if_ you were changed, you died soon after. Gradually, the world is being slowly taken over by the savages.

"Vampire raiding parties were forming and they were destroying cities by night, killing or changing everyone by the thousands. People were terrified. Nobody knew what to do, how to protect themselves, where to go. The government couldn't keep uninfected people in office. Dr. White, by this time, had been infected himself. He turned savage. So they had to work on a cure from scratch. But right before he turned, information was leaked of what they'd set into motion. Some said that he wanted his work known before the entire world was too savage to understand how great he was. So suddenly, within all the mass chaos, the entire world figured out who was to blame. But people were still scared, our government knew they could use that _if_ they could find a cure.

"By this time the population was almost nonexistent. Maybe twenty-five percent still remained. When suddenly, our government found a cure! They were the ones calling all the shots again. They pulled buses into every city. People were too scared to argue and got on without question. Except a few of us that couldn't trust the government again. We wouldn't.

"The buses took everyone to the east coast where they gave them the vaccination. People were comforted again. The people who did this to them had saved them. But they had lost family and friends, they would take any ending to stop the death rate.

But the foreign countries were still in turmoil, begging for help. The U.S. sent envoys offering the vaccination to anyone who would give them their allegiance. Foreign governments were too desperate to refuse and evacuated their countries. The entire population of the world, by this point, could fit into the east coast states, from North Carolina, up to Prince Edward Island. The world could breath easy again.

"But not the government. They knew we were still out here, those of us that realized the truth. So they built the Wall, mainly to scare its followers of the dangers still waiting out here and to show that they were their mighty protectors. I heard that news shows air the bomb drop. They like to pretend they're still keeping evil at bay. They order bomb drops at night, so there's always news in the morning to keep fear in the hearts of their people.

"So many years have past since then, the population has forgotten the rest of the world exists out here. They've been told that we're the savages. The government has subtle ways of controlling them. No art, no music, no writing. Freedom of speech is gone. Their motto is 'Strength through Unity.' _Their_ definition of '_unity_' being 'conformity.'

Caydens' voice had grown quieter as his story came to a close. He put his head in his hands, lost in thought. Slowly, they became aware of voices outside the small curtained off area. It was getting dark; the others were coming in.

Cayden looked up when he finally became aware of the others outside and took a deep breath.

"I can't say anymore tonight. I'll see you in the morning, if you still have questions. 'Night." After his abrupt ending, he turned to leave. He turned and stared at the couple for a moment. He swallowed hard and left tiredly.

The next morning, the story was still on Caydens mind. As thankful as he was to still have the means to keep his friends hanging on, he couldn't help thinking about the injustice of their even needing to hang on. The event of just telling the story seemed to open up old wounds and the injustice of it seemed to gnaw at his conscience. He'd always known who was to blame for their life out here. But telling the story made it more personal, more real now than it ever was.

And of course, Will and Eve had more questions this morning. More difficult questions. They seemed to be waiting for him as soon as he woke.

"Why is your grandmother still alive? Did she somehow get the vaccine?" "Listen," said Cayden tiredly, "I gotta eat breakfast. 'Sides, I'm sure Vicory wants to tell you her story."

He went up to breakfast, which took place in an old hotel lobby a few blocks from the shelter. In the back, by the stairs, the once shiny wallpaper was peeling off. Huge cracks ran everywhere through the building. The other three walls were nothing but tall windows, most cracked, but all still intact. Years ago, someone had built a huge table for everyone. Unspokenly, the unofficial head of the table faced east and the lobby's windows reached toward the sky.

Cayden took his seat with squinty eyes. Sam sat to his left, Vicory on his right today. She wanted to talk to him about last night.

"So, did you remember everything?"

"I think so. They looked a little more than stunned when I was done. This morning they were asking about your story, why you're still alive. But I figured that was yours to tell."

"_My _story?" She sounded almost wounded by his simple remark, Cayden looked up at her in alarm.

"Well," Cayden jumped to justify himself, though he didn't know why he needed to, "You're the one who escaped and…" his voice was wheedling.

"_Jamie._ It's _your_ story. Much more than its _mine."_

Cayden sat silently for a moment, starring at Vicory in disbelief.

"So, I have to tell them that, too?" he asked, sulking. Vicory answered him with a small smile.

Cayden sighed and turned his attention to the other conversation beside him between Sam and Ally. Sam was speaking.

"Maybe _we_ should widen our shelter. I mean, this way of life isn't going to get any better for anyone if we don't do something now."

"Oh no," inserted Cayden as Ally was about to speak, "Not you too. Austen doesn't know what he's doing. He needs to be focusing on the people who are alive _now_."

"Generations are going to be stuck in this rat race forever if we don't help now!" He snapped, he had taken offense at Caydens words abnormally quick. He pushed away from the table and walked off rubbing his temples.

Cayden and Ally starred at each other in a long shocked silence.

Ally closed her mouth and took Sams seat next to Cayden.

"What was _that_ about?" she asked.

"Dunno," he answered quietly, "Maybe it has something to do with his birthday?"

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

Cayden took a deep breath before he answered. He had a vague feeling he didn't want to know what was bothering Sam. "I have to go talk to Will and Eve again."

They both looked at the couple some ways down the table. They looked quiet and misplaced at the table full of laughter.

"You are being patient with their questions, aren't you?"

"'Course I am. I'm a very patient guy."

Ally snorted into her breakfast just as the couple pushed back to leave the table.

"I suppose that's my cue." Cayden pushed back resignedly and followed them downstairs.

Cayden opened the door to the cellar and walked through the pews. He looked left and right, looking to see who was sleeping late. Macky was in his bed by the door, his mouth lolling open and his head at an odd angle. Cayden kept walking slowly by, dreading talking to the couple. He spotted Sam out of the corner of his eye in the fourth pew. He was lying on his back with his arm over his eyes. Cayden hurried past so as not to start any awkward conversation.

"Cay." Sam sounded weak. "I need to talk to you."

Cayden stopped instantly, starring dead at his brother, but didn't come any closer or make any comment. There was a gnawing in the pit of his stomach he wasn't going to acknowledge. Sam noticed that Cayden wasn't moving and removed his hand from over his face and dangled his head off the edge of the pew to stare back at Cayden seriously. Neither one said a thing for a long time.

Finally, when Cayden felt as if he were going to puke if he didn't say something, he opened his mouth blankly, trying to form a coherent thought.

"When?" He croaked.

Sam took a deep breath and put both of his hands back over his face.

"Day before yesterday." Cayden inhaled sharply, "When I left to find Macky and Flea."

Cayden ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair and slowly began to approach Sam. He felt anger somewhere inside of him and gradually latched on to it.

"That means you only have a day and a half left," his voice was rising, but it still shook, "_Why didn't you tell me_?"

Sam pulled his hands off his face to look at Cayden.

"I couldn't."

That disarmed Caydens anger, he couldn't use that now; he owed Sam more than that. He swallowed against his swollen throat.

"Who else knows?" He couldn't think about it yet, he wouldn't.

Sam sighed. "Everyone."

In response to Caydens raised eyebrows he said, "Macky and Flea were there when the head pain first came. They told everyone else, I'm sure. But I made him promise not to tell you. And I don't think he told Ally because she would have told you. I made them promise, Cay, so don't be angry at them."

They were silent again for another long moment.

"So…what now?" Sam closed his eyes at his question.

"Dunno."

Cayden let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and went to sit at Sams feet.

They sat like that for what felt like hours when Ally finally skipped down towards them.

"Oh, I thought you'd still be talking to Will and Eve. I came down to see if you guys wanted a game of baseball or something. Everyone else is already out there, ready."

"Ally," Sam cut her off, "I'm dying."

Ally preceded to look as though she'd been punched in the gut.

"What?"

"I'm dying. I don't want to play baseball."

Cayden, who was watching Allys reaction, suddenly jumped up.

"C'mon Sam. Don't be mean. You're still alive, after all. Let's play a game." He held out his hand for Sam. Ally was still starring between them with a stupefied look on her face.

"I'm not being mean. If one of the head pains comes while I'm out there, everyone will be there and I-"

"Shut up and come on."

"Fine, but if one of the pains comes, our team is going to loose."

"Who said you're on _my_ team?"

"Cayden! You're _so_-"

"Shut up, Al." He snapped.

Sam smiled at their small exchange.

"'Kay, let's go." Sam said, smiling. Ally led the way out the door as Sam got up. Sam lowered his voice so she couldn't hear. "Promise me you'll kiss her _before_ I die?"

Sam walked out without waiting for an answer, leaving Cayden red-faced behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

5

5

The winning team had marched off chanting Duckys name, who had scored the tie-breaking goal. Macky, Ally, Sam and Cayden stayed in the field in disbelief at their loss. The thick rain clouds put them in a dark shadow. Macky was bouncing around the ball and said to Cayden, who lay in the tall grass, "I can't believe you let _Ducky_ steal the ball from you! We were _so_ close!"

"Shut up." Cayden replied, breathing hard.

"All you had to do was pass it to Ally, who was wide open."

"Shut up, Mack."

"You could have _at least_ passed it backward, to give us more time!"

Cayden jumped up and sprinted off after Macky, who proceeded to trip over the ball in his hurry to run away and Cayden tackled him.

Ally sat down next to Sam as they watched the two struggle.

"Sam," she started kindly, but Sam cut her off as though he didn't hear her speak. He spoke slowly, measuring every word.

"Ally. Don't let him give up. Ever. Make him do something with his life, if you can. He's got it in him to change our little dilemma out here."

Ally considered his sudden inspired words in silence. He didn't seem to require a response.

Cayden stood up laughing and helped Macky to his feet, who limped over, cursing Cayden. He fell next to Sam, holding and rubbing his injured leg.

"Christ, Cayden! I can't help it if you play ball like Vicory!"

Sam interrupted Mackys angry muttering, posing a question to Cayden. "Do you remember when you were really little and you broke your leg in this field and you were badmouthing someone?"

"Yeah," Cayden said with a smile, "I believe it was Jesus Christ and everyone related to him?" Macky pulled his pant leg up, not listening to the conversation. His injury was just a bruise now and would soon be completely gone.

"That's the time. You wouldn't shut up."

"Until you started laughing at me."

"You kept screaming about 'why this was happening to you'! Really stupid thing to be yelling about." Sam said indignantly.

"You didn't have to shut me up with a philosophical debate!"

"What'd I say exactly?"

Cayden adopted a Sam-esque voice and said, "'Jesus'? Something tells me he wasn't rooting for your team, Cay."

"At least you stopped wailing."

Cayden rolled his eyes. "It was one of your more distracting exclamation. Why are we talking about this?"

"I dunno. It's just the time I associate with you really being conscience about what was happening to you. You weren't a kid anymore. You thought about that for days."

"Wasn't Macky the one that hurt you then, though?" asked Ally.

"Jerks." Cayden muttered. They all began to make their way back to the town as it began to rain. The other two ran ahead to get out of it. Cayden and Sam walked even slower, they always did.

"I'm going to take a nap," Sam declared once he was satisfactorily soaked to his bones, "No really, Cay," he said when Cayden opened his mouth to object, "I'm tired. And I want to talk to you tonight, when nobody is awake." With a significant glance he went downstairs, shaking his wet, brown hair from his eyes.

Ally saw Sam come down, soaking wet, from outside.

"Sam, what did you do with Cayden?"

"I think he's going to his secret spot that he thinks none of us know about."

"Hm. Maybe I'll go enlighten him."

"I think you should."

Ally made her way past Sam, as she did she laid her hand gently on his arm and gave him a small smile. Then she walked out into the heavy rain.

Cayden would always disappear to his ever-so-well hidden spot almost every time it rained. He found it just after James, Vicorys husband, died when Cayden was eight. People kept asking him what had happened out there with he and his grandfather, to repeat the story over and over, until finally he disappeared.

As everyone would proceed underground when it rained, Cayden would take off onto the church roof. There was a small niche underneath the first tier of roof where he sat. The rain would run off the top tier and fall in front of him and in a good downpour, like this, it created a thick curtain of water that nobody could see through. But Cayden had a habit of taking his shoes off and sticking them under the waterfall in front of him. It was a bit of an odd shock for anyone who spotted the feet lying on top of the old church.

Ally made her way up on the opposite side of the church from where she had spotted the feet and poked her head through the waterfall, drenching her hair. She gave a halfhearted attempt to unplaster it from the side of her face before Cayden turned around and saw her. But he had heard the sound of the rain lessen behind him and turned around quickly.

"Hi," she said as she appraised the area. There were cobwebs above them and the paint of the dirty wall he was leaning on was peeling. It was very dark.

"Charming."

"How did you know-" he started in disbelief.

"Did you really think you could lay your big feet on the roof and nobody would notice? Everybody knows."

Cayden scowled.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked she came to sit next to him.

Cayden didn't answer. Ally couldn't blame him. Stupid question. She always seemed to loose control of what she was saying around Cayden, but he always called her on it, or ignored it.

They were quiet for a long moment. Ally thought about what she wanted to say and what was crossing the line. She needed to comfort Cayden, but she knew she couldn't handle talking directly about Sam. She settled on something that was bothering her.

"I don't think it would be so hard if we just didn't know he had exactly three days left," she said into the silence.

To her surprise, Cayden put his face in his hands and started shaking his head. "What? Cayden, I'm sorry, I'll shut up."

"No. You're right," he spoke through his hands, "It would be hard. It just happens to be even harder because we know he only has a little less than a day left," he removed his hands and looked her square in the face, "He kept it a secret. He had the first pain while we were at Austens."

Ally looked horrorstruck.

"_What_? Why didn't he say?"

"He didn't want me to know. The rest of the town knows apparently," when Ally was about to argue that point, he added with a slight smile, "Nobody told you because they knew you'd tell me. So, thanks. Too bad you didn't actually find out, though."

Ally crossed her arms, upset, that the entire town thought they could predict her actions, but still she couldn't find it in herself to deny that she wouldn't have told him.

"I can't believe he kept it a secret. You have a right to know."

"And he has a right to keep it a secret." Ally shook her head at his words.

"He has a responsibility to the people who love him-"

"No, Ally," he interrupted quietly and clearly, "He has a responsibility to himself, to make this as easy for himself as it can possibly be."

Ally sighed skeptically.

"Why don't you put your feet in the water?" he said in an offhand voice, though honestly curious, but he was trying changing the subject.

She pulled her knees closer in response, not really listening.

_Less than a day left._

She laid her head on Caydens shoulder. It took the feel of his shoulder against her temple to make her realize she was shaking her head disgustedly.

"It's not right, Cayden. This shouldn't be our life. It shouldn't be anyone's."

Cayden put his hand on her cheek to still her head. Again, it took his touch to make her realize there were tears of injustice running down her cheeks.

She breathed deeply for a minute. Cayden didn't need to see this. The tears slowed.

They sat and watched the rain as Allys breathing slowed. She looked up at Cayden, this wasn't why she came up here.

"I _came_ up here to comfort you."

"Of course you did." He said gently, "Are you telling me _I'm _being comforting?"

"There's a first."

They were quiet, listening to the rain for hours.

Cayden was warring with himself about whether or not to wake Ally up or carry her in. He tentatively cleared his throat and readjusted his shoulder, seeing if she'd wake. She didn't. As long as she didn't wake up midway there, he might be able to get away with carrying her. She'd never know. He tested it again, bouncing his shoulder and pulling his feet under him. Swiftly, he scooped her up, stepping out into the black drizzle and made his way, as smoothly and quickly as possible, back downstairs. He wrestled for a few minutes to get the shelter door open with his toe and still being silent about it, considering ways to free one hand, when suddenly the door flew open and Sam was grinning up at him.

He assessed Caydens situation for a moment, "Kiss her yet?"

Cayden turned red, but managed a dignified "No." Sam slowly began to close the door to let Cayden resume the practice of dexterity in his toe-door-opening skills.

"Oh, _c'mon_, Sam!" Cayden hissed at the slowly disappearing crack in the door. Before it was gone, he slipped his toe into the crack and flipped the door back. He glared at Sam as he went down the stairs and placed Ally on her pew.

Sam gave him a mockingly disappointed look and shook his head.

"Aren't you going to cover her?" he asked mockingly.

Cayden simply crossed his arms and glared.

"You're no fun anymore," Sam muttered, he stood in the spotlight of Caydens glare silently for a moment, then sighed and said, "Well, if you're going to be mad at me…."

He took Caydens arm and dragged him into a secluded corner. He had a small sheaf of folded, yellowed paper in his other hand.

"What's that?" Cayden asked as they sat down, facing each other. Sam looked at Cayden absolutely serious for a moment.

"Mom and Dads letter." He said slowly and clearly. Instantly, the atmosphere changed. A moment ago they were playfully mocking each other, now a sober heaviness fill the space. Cayden could feel his heart rate speed up. Sam's eyes were dead serious. _Dead._

Caydens eyes widened. "But you said, when I was little, that they didn't leave one! You said…" All the other children had gotten one. It was a tradition that before a parent died, they would write a letter to their children saying what they could before they died. Most parents didn't live more than a month after their child was born. Sam, who had learned to read before Cayden, said they didn't have one. So Cayden watched as Macky and Ally read their words to live by and he sat sadly with Sam. During that moment, he had decided not to go by his fathers' name, Jamie. He had no desire to be named after someone he had never met and decided to use his surname only. He still remembered the conversation. He was seven.

"So, they just didn't write a letter?"

"No."

"Are you _sure_? It didn't just get lost?"

"No."

"But-"

"There's not a letter, Jamie. I was there when mom died. There was no letter. Drop it."

"What were there names?"

"Abigail and Jamie."

"I'm named after our father?"

"Yes. He died right before you were born. He was twenty-five."

After a moment he stated, "I'm changing my name."

"_Jamie._"

"I am. I don't want to be named after someone I never knew. After someone who wouldn't write a letter to his kids. Call me 'Cayden.'"

"Your last name?"

"We don't really _need_ last names out here. We don't _have_ family and nobody remembers them anyway."

"Jamie, I'm sure they cared. I'm _sure_ they just wanted us to be happy."

"My name is 'Cayden.'"

Sam had never liked that idea, but never explained why he didn't.

He was going to.

Cayden realized his breathing was shallow and took a deep breath.

"I know what I said, Cay. But they told me not to tell you," he defended himself, but then added quietly, "They told me to do a lot of things and now…."

Cayden held his hand out demanding the letter.

"Cayden, please, before I give you this, _listen_." He waited until he pulled his hand back his hand, "I would never give you this letter, you weren't supposed to ever know about it, But I failed and I need to leave this with you. You can decide what you want to do with it. Even Vicory doesn't know they wrote this. But our mother was there when Vicory and James got out from behind the Wall. She heard all off their fervent ranting about how terrible they are. But they were trying so hard to adapt to this life that Vicory finally quit thinking about fighting the government and Abby…_mom_…wanted to give her a quiet life. But our parents still wanted those dreams to happen."

With that he tentatively held out the letter. Cayden didn't take it.

"She initially wrote this letter before I was born. Dad died right before you were born and he added a bit to the end before he died. Mom added the last bit after you were born. She handed me the letter right before she died, after having you."

Cayden swallowed hard. His eyes were fixed on the innocent sheet of paper held out to him, still folded.

He ran his hand through his hair and, in the same motion, swiftly snatched the letter out of Sam's hand. Before he opened it, he turned to lean his back against the wall beside him. He looked at Sam, whose face was full of worry, and opened the letter.

_Kids_,

_We love you. We don't even know you, but you are beautiful people and we'll forever be a part of you. Most parents use these letters from the grave to tell their kids about themselves, so you'll know where you came from. But that's not as important as now and where you're going. Luckily, you'll have your grandparents if you want to know anything about us. There is one thing I'll ask you remember, though. Please, always remember why you're here. This isn't the life we wanted for you. For anyone. Don't ever settle for this. Keep fighting. Just because your enemy locked you in a cell doesn't mean you should give up. The people in this life are forgetting that as generations come. They're resigning themselves to this way of life. In the beginning, our kind had children in hopes that they would bring change, bring a better life. We want you to always remember that's why we had you two beautiful boys, to keep fighting and never resign yourself to this terrible life. Nobody should have to live this desperately and watch this much death so young in life. We would never wish this life on anyone, but we must leave the world with as much hope as we can, and that's you. You are the hope. We're sorry we'll never know what foods you hate, your hobbies, your quirks, or even what shoe you put on first. And we're sorry we forced this life on you, but please remember why we did._

_We'll love you forever,_

_Mom and Dad_

_Kids, this is your father. I had the head pain two days ago. I need to tell you that I love you. I'm so glad I got to see your strong face, Sam, and I'm so sorry to my unborn child that I'll never see. I love you so much. Both of you. Be strong and always be your own person. Never give up._

_I love you._

_Sam, I'm dying. You're standing beside me and you look so scared. I'm so sorry I put that look on your face, you don't deserve this. You should be happy. Please be happy. You should both just be kids, I'm sorry I asked you to fight. Don't show Jamie this letter. I shouldn't have asked you to fight. Just be happy, Sam. Please be happy. _

Cayden could feel the hot tears and didn't bother to wipe them away. Sam sat beside him with his eyes closed and his teeth clenched. Cayden looked up when he finished, but Sam didn't notice.

"_Happy_, then?" Cayden asked shortly. Sam inhaled sharply at the sound of his voice.

"Not remotely."

"Then why didn't you show me this before?" Cayden could feel his anger building.

"She told me not to," Sam answered simply. But it wasn't simple. She wrote the last bit on her deathbed.

"Of course she did Sam! She was dying and you looked miserable!"

"Yeah? Funny how death gives you the need to tell the truth, isn't it?" he stated, motioning at their conversation.

"You call this truthful? You're coping out, just like she did!" Sam glared sharply at him, "You didn't act on what she said and now you're handing the responsibility over to me- because you feel guilty!"

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He seemed to struggle for a moment and settled on trying to keep up his argument. But it was weak. He started hesitantly.

"But…she voided what she said in the beginning. She wanted us to be happy…."

"Oh, please. You know you don't believe that. Of course death makes you sad! But it doesn't stop unless you fight. _You're_ the one who told me that! _Why_? Why didn't you do what she asked in the beginning of the letter?" A sob escaped Caydens anger. He couldn't believe he was arguing with his brother when he was about to leave him forever. His own sob seemed to break him. He grabbed his hair and buried his face in his knees.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered beside him, "You're right…. I resented it. I didn't want to fight. I watched dad die and then mom, whose dying wish was that I just am happy. And then James died and Arrow…. And now I'm dying."

Cayden looked up. His eyes were fierce and quite dry.

"No. You won't die. I won't- You won't…"

"Cayden," Sam was worried he was taking the letter to heart too fast, "It's too late for me. Don't spend my last hours like thi-"

Cayden interrupted very quietly, but very definite. His fists were tight.

"I can't just watch you die, Sam."

They were silent for a moment. That moment was coming too soon. Then Sam whispered, "Yes. You can."

Cayden woke the next morning in his pew with the light coming in at the wrong angle towards his face. Wrong angle. _Wrong._ If that really was the sunlight, it had to be almost high noon. He waited and waited for the fog to clear in his brain. There had to be a mistake. After what felt like a lifetime of starring at this innocent ray of light, his stomach finally connected with his brain and turned upside down and then proceeded to try force it's way out of his abdominal cavity. He sat bolt upright, his head spun.

He had to find Sam. Now. He'd wasted so much time sleeping. He stayed up all night with Sam, mostly in silence, and promised himself he wouldn't sleep. Desperately, he looked over at where Sam slept, not expecting him to be there. But he was.

Sam was curled into a tight ball, gasping his hair at the roots. He wasn't breathing at all.

Cayden jumped up and sprinted over to his side. He held Sam's wrist tightly. Sam stayed like that for the longest moment. Curling tighter and tighter.

Finally he gasped and broke out of it, locking eyes with Cayden.

"Interesting wake up call," he gasped weakly. He groaned and closed his eyes resignedly.

"Did you just wake up?" Cayden asked.

"Yeah, I'm _so_ exhausted. I wake up and feel like I was awake the whole time I slept."

"What's it like?" Cayden asked breathlessly.

"The pain?" Sam looked at him sadly but thoughtfully. He began to shake his head in a defeated sort of way, "I don't know how to describe it. It's so…consuming. You'd do anything to make it stop. And it's like your master, and…you're so completely…helpless.

"Cayden. I want to be alone in the end, when it happens," he stated it so bluntly, there was no room for argument.

Cayden wanted to be there for his brother but wanted him to do this his way. Besides, he'd been trying to picture the moment and knew he might not be strong enough to handle it. Sam continued, "I don't want you to see that. Not ever. Not like I saw our parents die."

"Don't be stupid," he said vehemently he had found room for argument here, "Don't worry about me. _I _want to be there. Do you _want_ me there?"

"I…," he starred Cayden in the eye, "do."

"This is my life, Sam. Our parents chose it and so do i. And if this is part of our- _my_- decision, then I won't regret it. If this is what this life is…. I've made my choice. But I'm not choosing to live with it. If you're dying, I want to be there. Because this is the life we've chosen. And I don't want you trying to spare me the pain when I have the responsibility to witness the consequences of the decision that _I've _made."

Sam stared at him with his mouth wide open. "I think you should've been the older brother. I'm doing it all wrong. You take death better than I do."

"_I take death better the you?_" he repeated uncomprehendingly.

"Cayden. It controls me. That's why I did what mom said. I figured if I focused on being happy, all the people who die wouldn't be so hard to deal with. But it's even worse, ignoring death. Because every time a person dies you know you did nothing to prevent it. _You_, though. Every time someone dies, you want to fight it. You don't _let_ anyone die."

Cayden let that sink in for a moment.

"It hurts even more because I don't know _how_ to fight." He leaned his head back in frustration of the truth of his words.

"Don't worry about that. You will." Sam said in absolute confidence. He closed his eyes in his assurance. Cayden just starred at him blankly.

"Is like one of those famous deathbed epiphanies? Where somehow the guy has all the answers because he's dying?"

"Maybe. Or maybe you're having the epiphany. I've never heard you talk like this. You can do this. _You_ want to.

Cayden considered Sam's dying words. He remembered Arrow, Sam's friend, dying about a month ago, he remembered Angela, Fleas mother, and Eric, her father. Finally, he remembered James. He remembered the bombs falling, the shrill whistle, and the slicing pain down his eye, James screams as he died, Vicorys sobbing…. It was all his fault. All of it. Not just James death, but that he hadn't done anything up to this point to stop all the other pointless deaths. He looked at Sam sadly, now he was leaving. Sam was right. He _wanted_ to stop it.

As if the moment knew Caydens thoughts, Sam suddenly receded into the tight ball with an anguished yell. He drew his knees to his head and stopped breathing.

From when the head pains started, the person had about three days left. As the end drew closer, the pains would come more frequently, until finally you had the last one, which would kill you. It gave no time for last words, no time for a last breath even. You couldn't go fighting in a flame of glory nor wander to some awe-inspiring spot. The pain controlled you.

Suddenly, Cayden realized it was up to him to make this easy for Sam. To make it what he wanted. With a jolt he remembered want Sam wanted before he died. He knew if he asked Sam if meant it, he'd deny it as a joke. He jumped up and sprinted out of the shelter and into the church.

He was disarmed for a moment when he found Ally. His mission was to drag her down to Sam and kiss her. He wasn't thinking romantically, he was thinking practically of his brother. He and Ally could sort it out later.

But as he entered the church he heard the sound of Ally playing her piano fill the cathedral. It was such a beautifully sad song. She played it perfectly. He'd heard her play it before, but for some reason it meant more to him now. The emotion of it seemed to echo off the walls, off his breath. The room contained it so it was trapped in its walls. It was too beautiful.

So was she. She sat up straight, contrasting the decrepit, lopsided piano. Her hands moved slowly with the song. Her fingers light but deliberate.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered Sam and began to make is way towards her. Her song was coming to a close. He took her left hand away from the keys before she could complete the final chord and lifted her upwards. The song rang incomplete in his ears.

"Cayden…" she whispered, "Sam…?"

Her eyes darted over his shoulder and she looked relived for a moment. Then she looked back into Caydens eyes.

He pressed his lips to hers and she gasped. They kissed and Cayden could feel their hearts beating, like they were bouncing of each other.

Distantly, Cayden could swear he heard the sound of clapping. As he tried to focus on it, he realized that's what it had to be.

He pulled back but still held Ally tight, she rested her head on his chest. Cayden looked around at the source of the clapping.

It was Sam. Despite looking tired and weak, he wore a huge grin on his face, He leaned for support in the doorway and stopped clapping when Cayden spotted him.

"Why are you up?" Cayden demanded weakly.

"Didn't want to die in the dark. I always knew you'd be a hopeless romantic."

With that, he slid down into a heap in the doorway with a small scream. Cayden ran to him.

"Sam!" He knelt by his side and was conscience of Ally beside him. "_Sam_! NO! _Please, _no. No, no, no." He tried to pry his hands away from his hair as the pain took Sam again.

His heart leaped and he felt sick as he discovered it was perfectly easy to remove his hands. Sam's wrists were limp in Caydens hands.


End file.
